A Promise Means Forever
by Sunfreak
Summary: A +Anima one-shot in Husky's POV on exactly what promises mean- with hints of shounen ai, of course. ^_~


A/N: A +Anima one-shot in Husky's POV that I wrote up after falling madly in love with the series in less than fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I've only read to the end of "The Secret of Beehive Castle", so I apologize if there are any errors. Spoilers for up to that far ahead, however.  
  
If you don't know, +Anima is a series about people with the ability to take on the attributes of an animal- for example, Cooro can grow black crow wings and Husky can turn his legs into a fish tail.  
  
  
  
"A Promise Means Forever"  
  
  
  
I hate flying, Cooro. Mostly because you're kind of a klutz and you're small like me, so you can't carry me worth shit- and if I can't fly with you, I don't want to fly with anyone. It felt nice, though, that first time you scooped me up in your arms and the "messenger of death" escaped with the "mermaid princess", and for that one brief moment before the stupid laws of physics kicked in, I felt so safe with you.  
  
I like watching you fly, actually. You do all these silly things- flips and twirls and pointless flourishing of your wings, and just because it's fun for you. I always swam because I needed to, not because it gave me pleasure. But when I met you, I learned to be flashy.  
  
That first jump you saw me do, when I went to fish in thanks to your saving me from the circus- I did it to show off for you. I certainly didn't need to; I could have just gone straight down. But for the look of shocked awe I got to see in your eyes when I did it, I would've thrown myself over a waterfall.  
  
When Nana joined our group, I was furious. She meant I couldn't keep my promise to you. A girl with black wings like yours, as sweet and bright as you- you'd like her better than me, I was sure. Why bother staying with you when she was there? Her friendship could make you happier than mine.  
  
But when you let me leave, that hurt a thousand times worse than when you let her in. I couldn't stay away, though. I came back to you and them, but more for your sake then so Nana wouldn't feel badly about chasing me away. The promise I made to you, to go with you- I couldn't break it, as hard as I tried to.  
  
I gave you an apple yesterday, not a really nice one or anything, just a small thing I found in a fruit stand I'd run across accidentally. But you were so happy, and you grinned at me so brightly and said you'd get me something nice too. You ran off and didn't come back for hours. It eventually got to the point where Nana and I were half-frantic and even Senri commented on your absence.  
  
And when you came back, I was so angry with you, and I yelled such mean things. But as soon as I was through, you just smiled at me and said "But I had to find you a nice gift," and gave me a little pouch. When I opened it, out fell a thin silver chain attached to a white pearl.  
  
"Because you lost the last ones," you had explained. "I'm sorry it isn't nicer." And you'd fastened it around my neck with another smile. I was so upset with myself then, and had to sneak away and cry later.  
  
I was so afraid when you were gone, though- it was like Beehive Castle all over again, and I feared you to be lost for real this time.  
  
I am such a fool, but I still want to stay with you. To leave this group behind is not something I am capable of any longer, if I ever was. Really, I think I was doomed from the moment I first caught you peeking in on me at the circus. You saved my precious earrings and then saved me from that place so easily, like it was nothing for you, jokingly announcing that the Black Winged Death Messenger was in love with the Mermaid Princess and escaping with her.  
  
And I felt so safe . . . and your arms were so warm . . .  
  
Cooro . . . I like you so much. I won't break my promise.  
  
  
  
* owari *  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not aware of any existing English version of this series being for sale, so if you like this story and want to read the manga, there are scanslations you can download at http://www.toriyamaworld.com/anima/. Very cool site; it also has Hikaru no Go, Zombie Powder, and a few other good series. 


End file.
